humblebeginingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 5 (09/06/09) - "A Debt to Pay"
Log of game on Sunday September 19th as logged by Dungeonfag (Sammy Carrion). Timestamps are -6 GMT (CDT) START PART 1 CHAPTER 1: The Collectors Cometh 20:59 6It's a busy day today. Normally, May is a pretty pleasant month. Last month's weather has made sure that this won't be the case. Fields had to be repaired. Seeds, resown. Debts were accrued, funds dipped into...people scrape in the hopes that they can salvage this. But that's not what's important today. No, what's very important today is happening in Tom's house this morning, while Tom is busy doing other things. 21:01 6See, men have come to visit. Frightening men. A pair of them. They've come to pay Tom's household a visit. They've come before. Not that Tom would know. His mother makes it a point to send the kids out when these people come. But people in town know. They're debt collectors. And not the savory kind. The guard doesn't stop them because, well, it's easier to ignore them. 6The meeting proceeds. What are people doing today? 21:03 * Fen_McRoth is laying in his roof, slacking, maybe sleeping 21:04 * Sammy_Carrion is doing the mail route as usual. 21:05 - Sammy_Carrion changes nick to Amy_Morrisons_Understudy * Thomas_Blackstone is wandering around town on his day off, mostly ogling a fine assortment of new crossbows at the general store, also, discretely planting smoke bombs discreetly obtained from sammy (so discreetly, she dosnt even know about it) around town in generaly discrete locarions. Discretely. 21:06 * Amy_Morrisons_Understudy is dazed about the house from sleep deprivation, currently nursing a headache. 21:07 - Amy_Morrisons_Understudy changes nick to Sammy_Carrion 21:09 6This won't end well, of course. Such actions will undoubtedly come back to Sammy. More to the point though, this day will pass quickly. Perhaps the smoke bombs have done a lot to see to making the day lively enough to pass quickly. Because it doesn't take long for people to freak out, for at least two people to cry fire, and for everything to come crashing down on Sammy's head, once it becomes apparent that the fires aren't real. 21:15 6Nothing sticks, though. And it isn't too important. What is important is what happens later that night. Tom's mother's been looking nervous. She always does when the biannual debt collection comes...and it's been happening often enough that Tom knows it for what it is. Nothing looks like it's missing. When it's late, Tom will finally be called into the sitting room. Everyone's asleep except for Tom and his mother. Can he 6 sense that something's wrong? "Rachel's still not home.", she'll say quietly. 21:16 "... Huh?" 21:19 6"You know who those men are, right?", the woman draws in a shuddering breath. People talked. There was talk of a bandit town south of the border, in a more lawless region. These men came from there, ran a lawless town full of unsavory things. "They claim that your father owes them a lot of money..", they've been coming for at least five or so years. It couldn't be good. * Thomas_Blackstone sences the nervousness in her voice... ".... You dont think they took her, do you?" 21:22 6"I told them no....but...I'm starting to worry...because she's not home...and she was supposed to be here early.", and at this point, Tom's mother will turn to look at him. "I don't know what to do, Tommy...they're south of the border, so the law can't get to them....and I don't know anyone...", tears fill her eyes. "If your father was...", she shakes her head and looks away. That was unfair to say. 21:27 "Ill look for her." He says without a moments hesitation. "Ill get her back." 21:28 6"Tom....", the woman looks fearful. "Please come back...and...I know it's unfair to put this on you.", Tom's mother moves forward, to pull the young man into her arms tightly. "I just don't know what to do...." 21:31 "... I dont either..." he says after the embrace "But I swear Ill get her home safe." He runs upstairs to grab some travelling essentials, then back down and out the door... 21:34 "TOM!" I show up angrily as he walks out of his house. "Where did you get Smoke bombs from? It sure as hell shouldn't be me" 21:36 * Thomas_Blackstone looks like he's in a hurry. "Shit, Im so glad I've found you... Listen, my sisters missing!" 21:41 "Wait what? What happened? She get a boyfriend or something?" 21:42 "No. No. No... Bandits. Taken by bandits." Hurry's on to fen's house. 21:44 * Sammy_Carrion stands there for a second with a look of dread and watched him run off. I swallow hard and run off with him. "Hey, wait for me" I'm going to regret this... "... Come on!" 21:47 * Thomas_Blackstone throws a small rock at Fen's window once he gets there. * Fen_McRoth Opens the window smiling "Hey Tom! what's up?" "Hey, get down here, Ill explain on the way." Sure!! 21:48 * Fen_McRoth goes downstairs "Dad, i'm going out with Tom, be back later" What's it Tom? did they know you are behind the smokebomb pranks? 21:49 "... Asshole. And no, long story short, Treacherous outlaw scum have my sister as collateral for outstanding debts accrued by my dad, apparently. Im going to get her back. 21:50 Count on me! i'll get my coat! * Fen_McRoth rushes into his house, getting all of his travel gear LONG STORY i'Ll BEBACK LATER DAD!!! 21:51 * Sammy_Carrion narrows eyes at Tom "You're going to really owe me one after this" OK!! Let's go we don't have time to lose "Hey, We can worry about that later!" he says, turning to sammy. "I have to rush off to get scewered by some outlaws. Lets go." 21:52 * Thomas_Blackstone heads off towards Nyssa's house. * Fen_McRoth ran behind the group worried about the subject 21:53 6You guys really aren't sure about where this town is. By most accounts, it's gonna be a two day's ride towards the south. And you know that once you get out there, there's not gonna be much in the way of protection out there. The south is pretty lawless. How are you getting there, exactly? 21:54 Tom, have any idea to how speed this thing? shall we get horses or something!? 21:55 "... I, I dont know..." 21:56 6There are a few unattended horses out....if you guys really wanted to speed things up, well...nobody's looking. wait we're going to the south? Heck! let's just ride those, we'll apologize later Whoa huh? got a better idea Sammy? 21:57 "Yes, we are. That's where we're sure they took her... and I really dont have any other leads." * Thomas_Blackstone knocks on Nyssa's door as he's talking. Do you know what goes on down there? it's practically lawless. we'd be more likely captured and thrown into slavery ourselves before we find your sister 21:58 Tom and I can defend ourselves, we'll protect you too, either way you are skilled with a knife, let's just fucking Go! "I have to try... I mean, she's my sister..." * Sammy_Carrion twitches a lip when Fen mentions a knife. Tom, we are wasting time, let's just go! 21:59 - Sammy_Carrion changes nick to Mr_Pritchart * Mr_Pritchart opens the door. upon seeing Tom, he curls his lips into an evil smile "Oh, hello Tom, how are you this evening?" 22:00 "Uh, fine, just fine" he seems twitchier than normal... "Is Nyssa home?" 22:01 "OOOOH! I'm sorry she just retired for the evening. I don't think I could do anything for you at this point" His words are painfully slow and enunciated, dripping with sardony 22:02 Tom! is she at home!? we have no time to lo.... Hello Mr Prit! * Mr_Pritchart slowly closes the door, closing it despite your protests "SOOOOOOOOOO sory there Tom. See you later" *thunk* *CHA-CLICK* 22:03 even the lamp outside goes out. . . . . "..." - Mr_Pritchart changes nick to Sammy_Carrion ... * Thomas_Blackstone rushes off "Douchebag. Lets go." Asshole~..... 22:04 * Fen_McRoth rush towards one of the unattended horse and skillfully jumps and succesfully mounts him "C'mon Guys!!" "Wait, Tom, are you sure you want to do this alone? we could get KILLED" Lets at least get Amy first... 22:06 "Dammit, I dont know... I just... The watch wont do anything about it. I have to get her back." Tom... -Fen pats Tom's shoulder- we'll get her back 22:12 "Right... Fen, isnt your dad from the south? Maybe we should ask him for help..." 22:13 Yes, let's go, he can keep secrets, let's just go 22:14 * Sammy_Carrion is writing a quick note on some paper with a bit of graphite *heads back to Fen's, knocks on the door* * Fen_McRoth quickly heads to his house, opening the door and quickly yelling "DAD!! We need some help!!" 22:15 6If Fen's dad is consulted....well, he has his own stuff to take care of here. But you guys can at least get some information on the south. It's a rough country, and counties are often changing hands due to various squabbling barons and nobles. Because of this, the strongest forces are independent ones. Merchants, organizations, and knightly orders hold all the power. 22:18 ""Sequestering for important package run. Will return ASAP. Sorry for inconvenience. Bring up claim with mail house - S. Carrion"" - Fen_McRoth changes nick to Maverick_McRoth "Before we go, I have to stop by my house to tell my mom what's happening " 22:22 "So wait... your dad's coming along? Tom, you are a brave young man, i'm glad Fen have a friend like you, listen, even if the path ahead is dangerous, a real man never looks behind, you have the same eyes as your father, daring, adventuring, that sleeping flame inside your heart, now it's time to awoken it, i have faith on both of you, Go and get em! 22:23 "Oh, uh... Yeah, sure, thanks!" Gets the hell out of there before he goes on another MANLINESS!! rant... - Maverick_McRoth changes nick to Fen_McRoth 22:24 Thanks Dad!!...we are going out now!! * Sammy_Carrion meets you outside. "I talked things over with my mom. I told her I was going on a high priority package run with you guys and would be back in a few days and we're borrowing some horses. Just so you know, you're going to have to pay a bit, but we wont have to worry about the horses" CHAPTER 2: On the Highway to Hell 22:25 6Heading out, then. It's going to take two days. Nothing is going to happen along the way, but...well, you leave the confines of the kingdom, and enter the ill-defined borderlands. With Maverick's directions, you have an idea about where you should be headed....and...well, on the second day, you guys come upon a town's walls. They look to be well-staffed, and populated by several guard towards. Two men in heavy, blackened 6 steel armor stand at the gate, wielding polearms. 22:26 6Er, guard towers. 22:27 "Right... Okay, I was wondering about that... Whoa, scary black armour." 22:28 Dad usually told me "The black armor and axe are obvious symbols of a dark knight" ... i'm hoping for bullshit.. "Well, now or nothing. Lets get her and go home." 22:29 * Thomas_Blackstone approaches the gates * Fen_McRoth follows * Sammy_Carrion rides forward slowly and casually as possible. I'm really nervous... 22:30 Chill out Sammy... 6They approach the wooden gates. The men, who seem to be well-drilled lower their weapons to block their path. One of them speaks. "The hell are a bunch of kids doing here? No entrance unless you pay the tax. Four silver a person."6, you guys have the money....but, well, it's pretty pricey. 22:31 "Look, we just came here to look for someone. We wont even be here the whole day." This will only take a while Friends... 22:32 6"No negotiating. You want in, you pay, brats."6, doesn't look like they're too sympathetic. * Thomas_Blackstone looks at the others, then back at the guards. "Fine." He hands over the money. 22:33 Ok friends... -Fen hands his money to the guards 22:34 * Sammy_Carrion does the same 22:35 6"That's better. Now look, inside, you're under the rule of the Black Wings. Don't cross us."6, the polearms will be removed from their way, and...the gate will be opened. Which is good. It's getting dark outside, after all. Inside, it's still bright, though. There are lanterns and torches lining the walls. Building faces are tall, signs abound. From the second you enter, it seems....pretty festive. Inns, gambling houses, 6 brothels are all visible from the entrance. 22:36 "Dammit, I dont even know where to start..." He takes it all in, a little overwhelmed. Don't you have ever a clue about how the guys look or something? "Fen seems worried and a bit scared" "Do you know the names of the collection agency?" 22:37 * Sammy_Carrion 's hand drifts down to where her knife is. 22:39 "No, Mom just said something about two men coming over, demanding money that dad owes." 22:40 Burglars usually have something like a uniform or that...heck, why did we forget asking dad about your old man's doubts, maybe he knew something * Sammy_Carrion snaps her neck towards Tom. "A little Hasty are we? This is as half-baked as when you dragged us to get that damned plow back" * Sammy_Carrion is eyeing the red lights a bit unnervedly 22:43 "Look, we do have a lead: My dad owes them money. So I guess all we can do is ask around, see who he owes money too..." 22:44 "Information isn't free, especially in parts like this..." damn, Sammy is right 22:46 6Your biggest concern here is probably finding a safe place to stay for the night. It's gonna get dark soon, and, well, you guys are pretty sure that this town is going to be even less nice once it gets very dark. 6"This girl is sharp..."6, a striking, handsome young man appearing to be around the group's age walks up, seemingly out of nowhere. "Don't know who you guys are...but if you outsiders need a guide...I'm 6 willing, for a price.", the young man flashes a gleaming-white smile. Something...tells you guys that he's probably not the most trustworthy of folks. 22:47 * Fen_McRoth thinks this is way too fishy... * Thomas_Blackstone twitches "How much?" 22:49 6"Depends on what you need to know, slick."6, he'll lean back against a barrel, arms crossing in front of him. He's armed. A knife hangs sheathed, on his belt. * Thomas_Blackstone looks at the others. "Maybe we should just find an inn..." 22:50 * Fen_McRoth Great Idea Tom.. 22:51 6"You can do that...but are you so sure you can tell which ones won't rob you blind? I don't know where you guys are from...but you don't look like you've been here before. Lemme tell you...without the right introduction...you're probably gonna get robbed..." * Sammy_Carrion speaks up, despite her spooks. "Do you know of a man named Blackstone? We need to find out who he owes." "..." 22:52 "Sammy..." 22:53 * Sammy_Carrion throws a look that says go with it. "Do you want to get through this or not?" 6And look, a question! "Don't know that name. But..you should probably check around the gambling houses...", that bit of information is free. It's genuine. And now that he's told them something useful, perhaps they'll be more inclined to pay him for something more substantial. "Go on Sammy" 22:54 "Thanks Bro.." 22:56 * Thomas_Blackstone closes his eyes and heaves a sigh... "Just... lead us to an inn... a relatively safe one, anyway..." 22:57 "That will be useful Bro..." END PART 1 Tom's sister is in danger! Will our heroes be able to find her in time? What of our other friends? Tune in next week to find out, on 'From Humble Beginnings' '' START PART 2 Log of Sunday September 13th, 2009 CHAPTER 3: Graveyard Shift 21:36 6When we last left off, Thomas, Sammy, and Fen had journeyed south, out of the kingdom's boundaries to lawless lands. The group is currently in the stronghold town of the crime syndicate known as the Black Wings, known mercenaries, bandits, and otherwise unsavory folks. You had negotiated with a 'guide' upon entering town to find lodging, and after a bit of money was exchanged, you had his guarantee that he could 'put in a 6 good word' for you guys with one of the local inkeepers so you won't be robbed in your sleep. The inn, which has no name, and seems pretty...rough, is filled with both smoke, as well as men, and a few bawdy looking women drinking. A few gamble in corner tables. Nobody looks particularly friendly. You negotiate for a room, which is upstairs. You're given a rusty key. 21:38 * Fen_McRoth goes upstairs, feeling ankward but not afraid 21:39 * Sammy_Carrion puts her bag on one of the cots once we get there. "I think we should probably sleep in shifts" * Thomas_Blackstone looks around the room, wandering if one of the guys were part of the group that took Rachel... 21:44 it's not a bad idea.. i don't feel like sleeping tho 21:45 "Uh, I guess... But I dont know if itll make much differance..." 21:46 "you can take the first shift then, Fen. So Tom, you a morning person?" "Yeah, why?" "Fine with me" "... I mean, not really... But I am if I need to be." 21:47 "Then the third shift is yours if you want it" "Uggggh, yeah, ok... I really dont want to spend the night here." 21:48 * Thomas_Blackstone stares out the window in the small room. 21:50 "Well, might as well get some sleep..." neither do I, but I'd rather not risk the streets 21:51 i'll stay awake, i'll tell you guys if something happens 6So you guys decide to sleep in shifts. Fen is first to watch. However, let it be known now that none of you guys have exactly led difficult lives that require you to stay awake despite fatigue(and you are fatigued, as you rode hard all day)... 21:53 * Thomas_Blackstone sleeps uneasily, shifting around constantly 21:54 * Sammy_Carrion sleeps as well as she ever sleeps, though a bit tenser. than usual 21:56 6The low hum of noise downstairs has its advantages and disadvantages. It definitely makes it harder to sleep deeply, but it does keep those on watch from dozing off easily. Fen's easily the most fit of those here. Perhaps it would have been better to put him on later watches... 21:57 * Fen_McRoth only yawns for a bit, relaxing and walking in circles, like a lion on a cage, nervous, but fearless, right now he feels the weight of the responsability of his friend's safety 21:58 6All this, and Fen is still feeling tired....but just a bit. Perhaps all that riding has worn him out. Or perhaps he's more sheltered than he cares to let on. Still, unbeknownst to the group, someone has their eye out for them...perhaps they're listening in right now. It's hard to tell. You're not going to be hearing anyone snooping about with that dull buzz of sound downstairs... 22:01 * Fen_McRoth is feeling a bit ankward, he recurses to do what he always do when it's nervous, do a bit of shadow boxing 22:02 6Luckily for Fen, his shift seems uneventful. However, shadow boxing is sure to distract a person...and them make them tired. You're not sure how much time has passed, but you're getting very sleepy....perhaps it's time to change shifts. 22:04 * Fen_McRoth snaps outta it, punching himself softly in the face, jumping a bit and slapping himself again, he won't admit it, but his friends are unvaluable to him. 22:09 6Time passes....and Fen doesn't notice anything. Mostly because he's in no real condition to be keeping watch. His eyelids are starting to grow very heavy....and for a while, he even blacks out, waking up an indeterminate amount of time later. Oh shit... * Fen_McRoth uses his lasts energies to wake up Sammy Sammy...sa....hey..wake up~ 22:10 * Sammy_Carrion takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. I look around the room to see Fen, about to fall over. * Fen_McRoth falls on Sammy 22:11 "Hey Fen. My turn then?" I slowly and carefully move the rather large torso off of me. * Thomas_Blackstone is snoring loudly, occasionally murmuring things in his sleep 22:12 * Fen_McRoth is peacefully sleeping, trowing some weak punch in his sleep" ge..get the fu..fuckoutta mah..friends" CHAPTER 4: Brain Stew * Sammy_Carrion gets up and puts on some boots and takes out her knife and most recent whittling project. 22:16 * Sammy_Carrion walks around the room, checking the windows and door, and then sits down at the edge of a bed and continues whittling 6First things first, when Sammy decides to pull out her alchemical supplies and make an energy supplement....she notices that someone's taken some of her crap. She's missing a few important reagents. 22:19 * Thomas_Blackstone mumbles something along the lines of "ooh nyssa~ "Hmm.. that's odd. well, I shouldn't need much Anti-toxin... I hope..." ... "Goddamnit, I should have never egged those two on..." * Nyssa_Pritchart sneezes for some reason. 22:20 Hm...that was interesting. 22:21 6Sammy might think she's tough, travelling out of town frequently....but is she really so tough? To be honest, she's never been in such dishonest, lawless lands. And there's lots of things to worry about. Specifically, at this point in time the shoddily shuttered window makes a noise, a creaking, rustling sound that seems unnatural and engineered.... 22:24 * Sammy_Carrion finds herself twitching at the window and goes to inspect it, knife at ready. 22:25 6The noise continues at the window. The shutter is moving slightly, and Sammy can see movement through the shutters...something at the bottom...something shiny... 22:29 Very slowly, VERY carefully, I move to get a better veiw. My heart is racing and my mind is concerned. My knuckles are white as snow gripping the knife overhand. I point it away from me to avoid possibly injuring myself. 6You can't get a better view without opening the shutters. Whoever or whatever is working at the shutters doesn't seem to notice you. 22:37 * Sammy_Carrion takes a deep, relaxing breath and lets it out slowly and quietly. With as fast and fluid movement I can manage, I forcefully throw open the shutters and brandish my knife at whatever might be behind there. 22:38 6You brandish your knife....in vain. A large, hook-beaked blackbird launches itself upward from what was probably a windowsill at one point in time at your face, cawing loudly. Feathers fly. It's....absolutely terrifying to someone in your position. 22:42 * Sammy_Carrion is on pure adrenaline right now, I take a swipe at... whatever just attacked and try to get it out of my face, retreating back, trying to keep my balance, probably making a whole lot of ruckass 22:44 6You do make a lot of ruckus. As for keeping your balance...well, perhaps that energy pill wasn't the best thing to take. Your heart is absolutely RACING in the worst of ways! The bird avoids the swipe and flutters out. You're starting to feel very dizzy and feverish. 22:46 "Hey baby, I got your-" Tom thankfully rolls over, stuffing his face into his pillow before he can finish that sentence. "Ea..whatever" -Fen mumbles, asleep- 22:47 * Sammy_Carrion hands are shaking and breathing is erratic. I carefully go into my bag for the indigo powder. i take a beaker from my alchemy kit and difficultly measure out a vile. I pour what's left in my canteen into the beaker and stir, made difficult by the shakes, that are actually starting to subside a bit. 22:50 6You know how some of those substitutions were made with your pill? Well, apparently it's having a bad reaction with the relaxant. You go from feeling shaky to drunk.....you're not sure whether it's wise to continue this. Also, something is nagging in the back of your head as terribly, terribly wrong.....like you saw something terrible, but overlooked it. 22:51 * Sammy_Carrion shakes her head. At least it's better than a heart attack. I carefully get up and move to Tom's bed to shake him awake. 22:52 "Tom" I say weakly "your shift" "zzzZZZzzzz" * Sammy_Carrion eyes him with a level of contempt. "TOM! NYSSA WANTS YOUR JUNK!" 22:53 I yell as much as I can manage into his ear. * Thomas_Blackstone groggily wakes up "Huh?" * Fen_McRoth laughs in his sleep 22:54 "Sorry, it's your shift." I seem off, unstable. "Oh, yeah..." He gets up, stretching "Hey, are you alright?" CHAPTER 5: Beware! Criminal! 22:55 6Tom might feel a bit suspicious about this. It doesn't seem like he's been asleep that long. However, the window is open, safe or not, and moonlight shines into the room. Perhaps he can see just how early or late it is by looking outside..... "I'm about to collapse, but check the window. If you need a pick-me-up, take one of the speckled... green pills." 22:56 * Thomas_Blackstone takes a look out the window... 22:57 "Yeah, hand me one." * Thomas_Blackstone looks at it learily, then gulps it down. 22:58 6Tom notices what Sammy didn't. First of all, if Tom were to keep watch, he'd be awake for HOURS. Second of all, someone's leading your horses away. Also, you're not sure...but you think you see Nyssa down there. 22:59 "... The fuck? Fen, get up!" * Fen_McRoth yawns, "wha..what the fuck Tom?" 23:00 * Fen_McRoth tries to get up "Watch sammy, Someones trying to make off with our horses!" He bolts out the door, grabbing his knife. 6And in fact, Nyssa is down there. She's found out the hard way that a pretty, rich girl doesn't get much more than grabass and being robbed unless you pull a knife on someone. She's finally found someone who tells her where her friends are at. They're in -that- inn, and she even gets a room number. She's not told how this information was gotten. But it costs her quite a bit of cash. 23:02 * Sammy_Carrion props herself up on the edge of the cot and reaches for her hatchet. * Thomas_Blackstone makes it out the door just as she's getting in. * Fen_McRoth puts on his coat and others posessions and follow's Tom * Thomas_Blackstone does a double take, then keeps running. 23:03 "No, Wait!" "What is it Sammy?!" "It might be a distraction..." 6Outside, a becloaked man is guiding some horses past Nyssa. Horses which belong to her friends, unbeknownst to her. "Distraction My Ass! Invincible is down there!" 23:04 * Sammy_Carrion nods as though about to fall asleep. "I need you here. Cause... Cause..." The words come hard. "I... I can't do anything useful as I am" 23:05 just come with us! don't sweat it, and stop right now with the "oh i'm the female weak member" let's just get this shit done! * Nyssa_Pritchart is currently walking towards the inn, grumbling as she had to give up a lot of the money her father had given her for this trip. If she was still careful, she'd be able to make it last, but still, it didn't help to think some jerk had ripped her off like that. She continued to keep her dagger at the ready, tucked into her quick draw holster. 23:06 * Thomas_Blackstone just about slams into Nyssa trying get to the guy 6Tom gets downstairs. He runs face-first into Nyssa. Meanwhile, that cloaked man is calmly walking away with your horses. "I don't think you get it..." I try to stand up, pushing my hatchet away, stand for a moment, my legs wobble like jelly, and i collapse "Hey! Thats my horse!" Heck!! -Fen comes back and check after Sammy- Sam..Sammy wake up!..Sammy! 23:07 * Thomas_Blackstone still hasnt quite gotten the fact that it's Nyssa yet, nudging his way past her * Sammy_Carrion is sleeping, but uneasily. God dammit... -Fen shakes Sammy a Bit, worried as fuck!- 23:08 "Ow! Watch it, you...TOMMY! What's going on?" 6And....the cloaked man freezes. Because he'll never be able to run away and keep the horses organized. So he simply releases the reins, and bolts off. The horses, for their part, are well-behaved. They don't bolt. 23:09 * Fen_McRoth shakes Sammy, before putting her once again where she was sleeping. "God Dammit, wake up!" 23:10 * Sammy_Carrion groggily opens her eyes and pushes back up against the cot. "I'll... I'll be fine, just watch the room..." "Ah, Nyssa? What the HELL are you doing here?" He rushes over to keep the horses in order, trying to get them back into the stable. 23:11 6There is no stable. You guys couldn't afford it. You're using a hitching post. Heck Sammy, please snap outta it! what the heck happened to you!? -He is mad worried, losing his usual confident attitude- "Ah, well, what do YOU think, dummy? I wasn't going to stay at home while you were off saving your sister!" Nyssa pouts. 23:12 "Dont you know how dangerous this is?" "I said I'll be FINE!" weakly puts out, but in an annoyed tone. "I'm just... Kind of... tired..." 23:13 * Sammy_Carrion promptly falls back asleep. Shit.... -Fen decides to take care of Sammy, at the same time as he guards the room, he takes off his coat, warming Sammy with it- 23:14 "You think? Father wouldn't hear of it until I told him that your sister was kidnapped. After I said that, he let me ride on one of his outgoing shipments and give me some money..." 23:15 "... He actually let you go?" He gets the horses back into the stables, and starts heading back inside... "Jeese, look, Im sorry... this is just way over my head." 23:18 6Anyways....you guys narrowly avert a crisis. And now Nyssa's involved in this crap, too. You guys get back to your room, keep a watchful eye out....but in the morning, you know that you guys aren't going to be feeling too rested in the morning. It's been....an exhausting night. END PART 2 ''Well, that was quite the night for our heroes. Now that Nyssa is with us, will their search be easier? What perils await them? Tune in next time for Part 3 of A Debt to Pay, only on From Humble Beginnings! START PART 3 Log of Sunday September 20th, 2009 CHAPTER 6: Bartender Please 20:12 6And so....the previous night had been eventful. Between the rest of the group finding Amy and Nyssa in town, having snuck in, a night of nearly losing your horses and otherwise trying to fend off robbers fiddling with your door's locks, and other bullshit in a town full of thieves...you wake up in the late morning, still feeling very tired. It seems you've survived the night. 20:14 "Very Tired" doesn't seem to do Amy Morrison justice. she's quite sluggish with dark bags hanging under her eyes. You get the feeling she pulled an all-nighter, and probably quite a bit more than that. 20:15 * Thomas_Blackstone looks like he has a dark cloud hovering over his head. He still dosnt like the fact that nyssa's here, and the lack of sleep has just made him all the more grumpy. 20:16 * Sammy_Carrion is also pretty tired, with a slight headache to boot. Nothing worse than she's ever suffered, but annoying nonetheless. 20:17 * Thomas_Blackstone rubs his temples "Okay, we have to find out who these guys work for, find them, beat the bloody tar out of them, and get my sister back. Sound like a plan?" 20:18 * Nyssa_Pritchart is looking somewhat cheery - despite the harrowing experience of being alone in a town and having had to give up a good portion of her money, she managed to get a decent amount of sleep on the shipment she had hitched abaord. "..." Amy isn't saying much, she really can't afford to expend what little enery she has left. 20:19 "Do you even know who your dad owes or for what?" Morning is here. And now that you're awake, you have one, pressing issue: What Now? 20:20 "I dont know what the old bastard's done, or even what he looks like now... How the hell am I supposed to know who he owes money to?" "Ask?" Amy is really out of it and is trying to gather some semblance of focus, frankly anything that would keep her awake. "I think Ill go downstairs and talk to the barkeep, maybe he knows the name." 20:21 6You're at least sure that your father owes money to the Black Wings, since the town is owned by them, and it was representatives of the organization who visited your mother. That much you're sure of. Whether it's a specific person, or the organization in general....who knows? "I know it's a little selfish...but we should at least get a little breakfast first. WE can't eat too light or too heavy, but we DO need a little bit of energy here..." 20:22 * Amy_Morrison takes a deep breath and fishes out a few coins from her pouch, enough to probably pay for her breakfast although she'd expect it to pay for the entire team * Thomas_Blackstone looks at levely, then heaves out a "Fine... But lets hurry..." *at nyssa 20:25 * Nyssa_Pritchart smiles at the whole, who still manages to exhude her normal amount of energy. "Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's get to it!" "Hey, some of us weren't able to get the kind of sleep you got..." Amy snaps back, clearly pissed. 20:26 * Sammy_Carrion groggily follows, knowing that there really isn't anything much better to do... * Thomas_Blackstone nods "Yeah." He really does look like he's about to punch someone... He heads out the door and downstairs... 20:28 * Amy_Morrison tries and fails to stifle a giant yawn, followed by what could only be described as arcane mumbling 20:30 6Downstairs is pretty quiet. Count that as a blessing. It's still rough, mind you, and most of the folks down there don't look to be pleasant or reputable types, but nobody is overtly hostile, and there's a whole lot less smoke and noise. Nobody's gambling, either. There is a man at the bar, but you don't see or smell any food that might be served. The man at the bar, a thin, unhealthy looking man gazes at the group. "Your 6 key? I know you kids only paid for one night." 20:31 * Thomas_Blackstone drops the key on the counter. "You ever heard of a guy named Stewart Blackstone? 20:32 6The bartender eyes Tom. "I don't know...how much is that information worth to you?", nothing here is free. Not even peace of mind. "..." 20:33 * Nyssa_Pritchart inwardly sighs. Oh, how it cost her just to find her friends. "how about a big tip on a meal?" * Amy_Morrison isn't listening to the conversation, she's more concerned (read: paranoid) about the few people who were still sitting around. 20:34 6"Don't serve meals here. This here's a legitimate town, and what we can sell is regulated. You'll have to find a baker. But if it's tips you're handing out....."6, some naive kid. Of course he wouldn't understand how things worked. 20:36 * Thomas_Blackstone sighs, pulling the last bit of the silver he earned from working the ranch... 20:38 "Wait. Tommy." * Nyssa_Pritchart extends her hand to stop his. "Don't worry about it, this bit is on me." 20:39 * Thomas_Blackstone gives her a slightly annoyed look, then gives up... 20:41 * Nyssa_Pritchart clears her throat and stands straight and tall, as she gives a bit of her own money as she talks to the bartender in the syrupy-sweetest voice she can muster. 20:42 * Sammy_Carrion raises an eyebrow and looks around to see if anyone else is noting our little "scene" 20:43 "Alright, mister...I'm not the greatest negotiator here...but I'm here to find Mr. Blackstone, and I expect a fair deal. You understand?" Sammy's thoughts are interrupted when Amy lets out a short yelp and the messenger girl gets a small hail ball plunking her in the back of the head. 20:44 6A silver piece. So the boy knew how to tip well. The information was public knowledge to those in the know...so why not? "He's a general for Grand Chevalier Belrose. He hired a lot of men from the Wings a few years ago."6, you guys know, if you've been paying attention to current events and politics at home, that Grand Chevalier Belrose is in charge of the southern expanse of the country. All your taxes eventually make 6 your way to him, before going to the crown. "Wha?" 20:45 * Thomas_Blackstone blinks a couple of times "No way in hell that can be true..." 20:46 "What the... where'd this come from... Wait, general to WHO?" 6"You're not getting your money back. The only Stewart Blackstone I know was a general who came in here a few years ago.", the man pockets the money and straightens his posture a bit. "... He owes gambling debts. Know who he owes them to?" "No, weren't you listening? It's goods and services!" 6"If the person you're talking about owes gambling debts, shouldn't you be asking this as the gambling house?" 20:47 * Amy_Morrison rolls her eyes, apparently oblivious she knocked sammy's head with a ball of ice 20:48 "Ungh, who's responsible for loaning out mercs here?" * Nyssa_Pritchart keeps a straight face as she motions to to the rest of the gang. "Alright, then that's where we should go." "WHich one? there's bound to be several..." 20:49 "The biggest one?" 6"Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying? There's no free agents here. There's only one mercenary house." 6The barkeep seems to be looking at you guys like you're a bunch of troublesome idiots. * Nyssa_Pritchart shrugs. 20:50 "Ok, ok, I think I see how things work." "Cmon, lets just go..." "Yeah, well duh. Who runs it. Forgive me if my outsider ignorance insults you," I say with a slight tinge of sarcasm. 20:51 "everything has a price?" FOr not doing much, Amy seems to be talkative as she leaves with the group, still paranoid. 20:52 * Nyssa_Pritchart nods as she decides to leave with the group. 20:53 6"Find it yourself, you rude, little brat.", the man seems to be getting hostile. It's a good thing the group leaves. You get outside...and fortunately for you guys, your horses are still hitched in front of the establishment. CHAPTER 7: Cost of a Hired Sword "Right, so, gambling house. In a place like this, it's bound to have some sort of annoying, garish sign. I mean, all these places do, right?" * Thomas_Blackstone looks around "poke a head in, look for cards." Amy offers a fairly cryptic yet oddly good answer. "Hold on, he came for mercenaries. "Sheesh...this place could use a make over." 20:54 "did you guys just completely ignore what that bartender said?" 6Most of the buildings here have garish signs. From a distance though, you can make out a section of town that looks REALLY garish. It looks to be kind of a long walk, though. Luckily, you're on the main street, so you can avoid alleys and stuff. 20:55 "Of course not, Sammy." 20:56 Then why are we going to a casino? we should be looking for someone who hires out soldiers! "Oh...right..." 20:57 "We're looking for both a merc and a gambler, right...?" "We're looking for the guy who my dad owes debts to. What do mercenaries have to do with this?" "And dont say my dad hired 'em, because thats bullshit. No way did he make it that high up." 20:58 "we need more information..." Amy muses, slowly returning to her standard form. "does he owe money to mercenaries or gamblers?" "The debts are related to the price of hired swords, NOT gambling. Gambling only came up when we asked that little whelp who showed us to that inn" 6...Fen pipes up at this point. His father has mentioned at least one story involving Tom's dad. He indicates that his father held the man in high regard. And since Fen worships both his father and grandfather, that means that Fen is pretty impressed, too. 20:59 * Amy_Morrison sighs, she really doesn't have the energy or the patience for this... 21:00 See? Your irrational attachment to your dad being a douche is blinding you to what we're here for. Your sister won't benefit from us snooping around casinos" 21:01 "Fine Sammy, what do you suggest? Im quite willing to walk into a barracks full of soldiers at this point... I just want to Rachel back." 6You guys should be impressed, too. The regularly oblivious Fen is actually pretty good at fending off pickpockets and keeping a lookout for others. It seems that when things get a bit dangerous, he is at least capable of stepping things up and keeping a watchful eye out. 21:02 "..." * Sammy_Carrion turns to a random bystander. Someone who looks the least hostile. "Oi, you there. Where can we find hired blades around here?" I say as I pull out a copper. "This is going to be messy, either way." 21:03 6The random bystander happens to look really rough. He's also got a notched sword hanging from his belt. This is either exactly who you'd want to ask...or exactly who you'd want to avoid. Lucky for you guys, he seems to be honest. 21:04 6"Borgno runs the Merc house. It's located....that way."6, he points towards the garish side of town. "It'll be the only place that's open at this time." 21:05 * Amy_Morrison only nods silently as she looks at the seedy route * Thomas_Blackstone waves at the man "Thanks." He starts trotting off, really not sure if this is a good idea, and really not caring. "Thank you." I toss him the copper 21:06 6"Keep it.", he walks off. At least there seems to be one gracious or honest person here. You hope. 21:07 * Sammy_Carrion starts off along with the rest where the man told us where to go. 21:08 * Amy_Morrison follows closely, but oddly skittish, like she's going to fire a bolt of magic at anythign that moves 21:09 * Sammy_Carrion notices. "you alright Amy?" * Nyssa_Pritchart is keeping the knives from her shoulder holster ready, just in case, 21:10 seeing her try to blast a shadow with a dart of water, but failing horribly and soaking her own skirt answers that qustion, even though Amy says she's fine. 21:11 * Thomas_Blackstone seems to actually notice Amy at this point... "Heya... you sure you dont want to wait at the Inn? You look like youre about to fall off your horse." 21:12 * Amy_Morrison insists she is fine. 6Perhaps it's a good thing that things are quiet today, and that Fen is making sure people respect the group's personal space. You guys turn towards the seedy side of town...and...well, the buildings seem a bit more sturdy here. What you get is a place with unlit lanterns hanging from the outside. Most of the places are closed. And unlabelled here. Of note are at least two larger, adjoined buildings, with windows covered 6 with green curtains downstairs, red upstairs. And two other, more fortified looking buildings, one much larger and well-constructed than the other. The smaller building has a signpost. "Merc House.". The other building next to it has two guards posted, but is otherwise signless. 21:13 "Well, it doesn't get any more clear than that. How do you suppose we proceed?" "Carefully?" 21:14 "Alright, I don't think we should just waltz in. We need a reason to enter, and we're not here for a merc" 21:15 "We're here for information. If we're up front about it, they should let us in, right?" 21:16 * Amy_Morrison nods and tries to get some of her thoughts together "We need information on the debt, I'm sure that they won't just hand it out. Maybe we could pose as other debitors from up north? You know, looking to see if it would be worth putting the squeez on him." 21:17 "Yes. A bunch of 15 year old kids are going to look like anyone owes them anything..." "got a better idea, tommy?" Amy snaps again. 21:18 "Hey, dont call me that..." "I'm still an official government courier. We don't need to be the primary debitors, just messengers." "Then shut up ro come up with a better idea!" * Nyssa_Pritchart frowns as she carefully studies the building. 21:20 "That dosnt sound too bad, Sammy... Now we just need to find somewhere to park these horses where they wont get stolen..." 6There's plenty of hitching posts here. As for how secure it is....who knows? 21:21 "I can look after them...I don't think I'll be able to be of much help inside..." At least she realizes it... "I don't think they'll get stolen around here. Bad for business if your customers keep getting jacked." 21:22 "Still, after what happened last night..." * Nyssa_Pritchart shakes her head in disgust. "Seriously, the nerve of some people." 21:23 "So I'll stay and watch. As long as I don't F-" her speech is interuptted by a giant yawn. "if I don't fall asleep I'll be fine..." 21:24 "Yeah... But I think we just have to risk it. It is broad day light, and this is a building full of armed men. No one is going to risk stealing shit..." 6Fen volunteers to guard the horses, regardless. 21:25 "Works for me, worse comes to worse, Fen can still call for help" * Sammy_Carrion starts up to the entrance for the Merc House * Thomas_Blackstone hops down and approaches the door, as if he had any right to enter. 21:26 * Nyssa_Pritchart follows with Tommy inside. 21:27 "Remember Tom," i mention quietly, "we can't associate with your dad. come up with another name if you have to." 6The door is open, held by a doorstop. Inside, rather than what one might expect out of a mercenary house...and none of you have ever seen one...is a clean waiting room, with a few chairs sitting beside a wall. A woman looking to be in her late twenties sits behind a desk. She looks up at the group. Her eyebrows raise. It's not often that you see children in here. She'll wait for them to do something before shooing them 6 out. But her eyes are upon them. 21:28 * Nyssa_Pritchart whispers in a low voice too. "You think it's not safe for me to say my name, either?" 21:29 "Id rather you didnt... and dont go flashing the money too much either..." * Sammy_Carrion walks up to the receptionist. "We're here to see who's in charge of debts." 21:30 * Nyssa_Pritchart nods. Better for a daughter of a large merchant family like herself to remain anonymous, as well. 21:31 * Thomas_Blackstone looks across the asembled men, trying to match faces with the men who showed up at his house. 21:32 ((Blegh, scratch that)) 21:33 She's doing well to hide it, but Sammy's a bit nervous, biting on her tongue discretely. 21:35 6The woman replies to Sammy. 6"I am. What's the name of the account?"6, she reaches down, opening a cabinet in the desk. She seems to be checking some sort of filing system. 21:36 "Blackstone, I believe." 21:37 * Thomas_Blackstone glances at the others nervously * Sammy_Carrion shoots a sidelong glance at Tom. 21:38 6This seems to pique the woman's interest. "I see....the Blackstone account girl has you paying today?", she pulls out a piece of parchment. "How much are you paying?" * Nyssa_Pritchart is keeping her gaze level, but her hand is quite obviously gripping the 'hidden' quck draw holster for her knife. 21:39 "How much does he owe, and why?" 21:40 Excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm not here to pay, I'm here to inquire the current state of the account. You see, I'm a messenger for another debitor. 21:42 * Amy_Morrison is waiting aroud outside, somehow not causing any trouble despite being totally on edge 6The woman shakes her head. "I'm confused. From the records here a debt was collected four days ago...and for the past two days, a girl claiming to be his daughter has paid into the Blackstone account. And....the debt is private. I can't discuss it with anyone except the debtor...and family." "..." 21:43 "Where is the girl now?" That actually brings me to my other inquiry, how exactly did this girl "pay you?" * Thomas_Blackstone looks a tad desperate... 21:44 "I don't know...and I can't discuss how much she paid.", it looks like Tom might have to reveal who he is if he wants to make any progress here. "Screw it. My name is Thomas Blackstone, and I demand to know the exact nature of the debt." 21:46 * Thomas_Blackstone steps forward, something between determination and annoyance played across his face. 21:47 * Sammy_Carrion facepalms. "Alright, I was telling a half-truth." 21:49 The woman stares at the young man. It's suspicious...but...he does share features with his sister. "Stewart Blackstone. Nearly six years ago, he requested an unspecified large number of men. Fifty men were contracted for an unspecified amount of time on work that was supposed to be extremely dangerous, off this continent. The agreed upon price was.....one gold piece per man per month. Some men won't have to be reimbursed when they get back...but there's a penalty for death. Seeing as how it's been five years...and according to information the boss has...the men have been declared dead. Thus, the nature of the debt has increased. He currently owes....four thousand, seven hundred...and fifteen gold, four silver, and two copper. 21:50 * Amy_Morrison is on edge. hearing the staggering sum of money. She so wants to barge in and scream what is really going on...but she can't. It wouldn't be of any use, as much as she would want to... "That... that asshole... I dont believe it..." He says under his breath... "Where's my sister? where is she being kept?" "Was this a personal debt or a contract with the country of Alsace?" 21:51 6The woman frowns. "Nobody's being kept. The girl's been in here at closing time every night to pay into the account for the past two nights...and it was a personal debt. No record of a contract with Alsace has been recorded." "...." Nyssa manages to keep quiet, but the merchant side of her is trying to imagine how much money that really is. 21:52 An idea passes my mind "Interesting. Would you mind if we stayed here until closing?" 21:53 * Thomas_Blackstone seems to be getting an idea of what is going on, and his face screws up. * Sammy_Carrion 's face looks a little concerned 21:54 * Nyssa_Pritchart looks over at Tommy, finally, placing a hand on his shoulder. 21:55 6"I'd rather you didn't. It isn't good for business. And the boss will probably get upset." "... Just... just tell me where she's staying." 21:57 6"Look...I told you....I don't know where she's staying. I don't know anything about this girl other than the fact that she's apparently your sister and this man's daughter."6, the woman looks like she's unused to having to deal with upset people. Perhaps most who use this place's services make sure to pay in full? 21:58 "No, that you for your time. could you tell us about when she comes in?" 21:59 * Thomas_Blackstone is seething 6"Near closing time....and...uhm...now that I think about it...", the woman looks a bit nervous. Like it's not polite to talk about what she's going to say. "She's...probably working in one of the gambling houses.", that's the nicest way. "Either that, or....well, some business involving men! Now leave!", she looks embarrassed. "..." 22:00 * Amy_Morrison hears the events and her fears are confirmed. This was going to end badly, for sure. She couldn't take it any more, but the rest of the party was leaving so there wasn't anythign to do...yet * Sammy_Carrion steps out with the others. Once outside, I turn to Tom. "It'd probably be best if we just waited for her here." 22:01 * Thomas_Blackstone tales a deep breath, and leaves. "Im going to kill him..." he says after they leave... "If I find Im him, Im going to..." * Amy_Morrison nods 22:02 * Nyssa_Pritchart is still gripping his shoulder. "L...let's TRY not to ump to any conclusions...okay?" * Thomas_Blackstone closes his eyes and lets out a ragged breath. "Lets look around the gambling halls before we have to get back here. Maybe we can find her." 22:03 This is beyond anything she's ever seen...for probably the first time in her life, Amy understands what true evil is...she can envision it. And even if it kills her, even if she never wakes up...she will not let the person who did this go unpunished. 22:04 "Yeah, She's probably just waiting tables or something. the worst that can happen is her getting her ass grabbed." I smile, trying to pick up Tom's spirits. * Thomas_Blackstone gives Sammy a level look. "You dont really think that." 22:05 "No...it's worse. There's no point in trying to be niave, sammy...we all know what's likely going on, and I swear I'll do everythign I can to stop it." There's a dark glint in Amy's eye, the first time any of them have seen that from the girl. Normally she's so sweet...this isn't her. 22:06 Tom's doubt gives my resolve strength. "Why not? If she really chose this herself, I'm sure she'd do it on her own terms. I wouldn't worry to much" 22:07 "Seriously, sammy? Seriously?" Amy's found a new target to chew out and as usual does not let up. 22:08 * Sammy_Carrion 's tone changes to something more concerned. "Are you sure you're alright Amy? You've been on some serious edge for a while now" "She was kidnapped. KIDNAPPED. THis is the opposite of her own terms. What she's going through...even if she lives through it, the wounds she will have are things not even I can fix. This is deadly serious, stop acting like it's a stupid game!" "Whatever." He spits out. "Regardless, she's paying for something my father did." * Nyssa_Pritchart nods sadly. "Yeah...I can't believe it...his own daughter." "So, we need to track her down, and we know where to look. Gambling houses and... Brothels." 22:09 "I'm Fine! stop asking, dammit!" Amy snaps again. It's blatantl obvious there's somethign very wrong, but she's not going to tell anything 6So of course, the question is, knowing all this....what are you guys going to do next? * Thomas_Blackstone shakes his head "I dont even think he's aware of the debt, or that we have to pay it. He dosnt fucking think..." "I'm telling you, it would be easier to wait until she shows up around closing" 22:10 "I certainly don't feel like splitting up, that's for sure." 22:11 After a couple hard breaths, Amy calms down. But only slightly. "And do what? It's not like we can steal her back...even if we do, tom and his family will have to run. I'm not even sure they'll be able to stop running... 22:12 "No, I dont think Itll get that far... I just have to convince this guy that we're not responsable for this debt." 22:13 "Then how is it going to be paid?" Amy says, still concerned and annoyed. "Well, right now we aren't even sure IF she was kidnapped. If she comes around on her own, then we can ask her then. There's not much we can do if this is her choice." * Thomas_Blackstone wants to wait for her to show up here before looking through the brothels and such... 22:14 "Why anyone would do this of their own volition...it's madness..." 22:16 "Or desperation." Nyssa grips her shoulder holster again. 22:17 "If she needs to work to pay the debt, then theres not much she can do around here..." CHAPTER 8: Sinners 6Assuming you all wait around...it gets late. You'll notice a group of men, accompanied by a few women leave the building next to this one, go across the street, and into one of the curtained buildings. In the middle of them is a tall, large man. He's bare-chested, covered in jewelry, and wears a white foxskin draped around his shoulders. He has a few scars, and is smoking a large, rolled cigar. He seems to be the leader, a 6 real important and rich looking type. Enough to where people on the street stop and get out of the group's way. And if you wait further....it will grow dark outside. And get late. 22:18 * Nyssa_Pritchart shivers a little...sure, it may be warming up, but her thoughts caused it. 22:22 * Thomas_Blackstone entertains following the man... and his curriosity gets the better of him... he sneaks over to take a look in to the building. 22:23 * Sammy_Carrion is whittling again to pass the time. 22:24 "Oi, Tom, what are you doing?" I say without looking up from my work. "I want to get a look in here..." "Maybe Ill get lucky..." 22:25 "What do you think you'll see?" still not looking up "Do you have to ask, sammy?" "Just be careful, Tommy." "Wait... * Sammy_Carrion throws a sidelong glance at Amy 22:26 "I'm just saying..." 6And....well, you'll hear Rachel, rather than see her initially. Tom will probably recognize her laugh. Whether the others do depends on how well they know Tom's family. And if one looks, beside the door, it seems that the important-looking man from earlier is with Rachel..who is wearing a red dress, hair done up. He's currently standing over her. Her back is to the side of the building, and his hands rest upon the side as 6 well, leaning down..you can't hear him...but you can hear her, because she's always been kind of loud. "Mister Forza!", she'll exclaim, bursting out into another giggle as his hand descends, and puts itself upon her body. It looks like the man's without his entourage. If any time was a good time for confrontation...well, that's disputable. * Nyssa_Pritchart looks up at this scene and frowns slightly. "Well...this certainly isn't good." "Rachel!?" * Sammy_Carrion moves fast and grabs Tom out of sight" 22:27 * Thomas_Blackstone is caught "HHHnnnGG!! Let go!" 22:28 * Amy_Morrison is fuming, once she figures everything out. She literally wants nothing more than to kill the man. That's right, she wants him dead. And yet...she can't bring herself to do anything...not yet. 22:29 "you do NOT want to fuck with this" I whisper harshly * Nyssa_Pritchart also has to restrain Thomas. "No! Not NOW, that's a horrible time!" 22:31 * Thomas_Blackstone heads towards the two "Rachel!" His skin has gone a shade of red that crayola has yet to catagorize. 22:32 * Sammy_Carrion grabs again and pulls him back by the scruff of his neck, other hand reaching for something in her alchemy pouch. 22:33 6Rachel seems to freeze when she hears Thomas's voice, because....well, Tom is loud. And angry. The man doesn't immediately turn around. But...when he realizes that the girl he's with is bothered by this...and with those two close...he turns around. He doesn't look pleased, but doesn't look angry, at least. He's waiting for them to approach. * Amy_Morrison ,in a sudden rush of adreniline-fueled clarity, feels a rush of magic sweep through her body, and promptly channels some energy into her staff, now blazing an intense blue light. * Nyssa_Pritchart is standing in front of him, but as the girl whips around, she realizes she can't do much else. 22:34 6Well, besides draw her knife. Which she doesn't do, but is sorely tempted to do. 22:35 * Sammy_Carrion struggles to get ahold of Tom and drag him back. Once I have some control, I bow a bit, "Excuse us sir." I smile sheepishly and drag Tom off. 22:37 "Hang on!" He struggles away from sammy. "Rachel, you dont have to do this. Come home with us!" 22:38 * Sammy_Carrion drags him out of sight. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing? Do you WANT to KILLED right in front of your sister?" I whisper harshly at him. 6The man steps forward. Rachel, for her part, stays pressed against the wall, looking fearful, suddenly. The man speaks. His voice is low, deep. "Look, kid. I don't know what your problem is...but you're bothering me. Go away." 22:40 "Fuck you. Rachel, I know what you're trying to do, but it isnt right. You shouldnt have to pay for dad's mistakes. We can leave now, figure something out." 22:41 6Behind Amy, a person speaks. It seems that a stealthy individual has made his way behind her. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this girl...but magic's forbidden here. Especially around someone so important." 22:43 "I'm sorry sir, he doesn't know what he's talking about. He's gone a bit mad from lack of sleep. Please excuse us." I bow again, trying to pull Tom out of it. "There's nothing we can do here," I whisper to him quietly * Amy_Morrison spins around and addresses te figure behind her. "fuck that. this bastard's turning an innocent girl who's done nothing wrong into his personal whore. and you expect me to let him?!?" THis is probably loud enough for everyone to hear. 22:44 * Nyssa_Pritchart outwardly sighs, then decides to step foward, letting the 'buisness savvy' side take over for her. "...Ahem...can we ALL CALM DOWN for just one second here?" 22:45 * Thomas_Blackstone is not listening to any of it, though his coloring has gone from unexplained hues to a more managable burnt sienna 22:46 6Rachel doesn't reply, though her mouth opens, like she's trying to form meaningful words. This man, Mister Forza, though, seems to have taken offense. "You're pissing me off. I suggest that you piss off now, brat. Listen to your friends.", he's grinning. And stepping forward. Behind Amy, a strikingly handsome blonde-haired man stands before her. He's tall, and upon his belt are two ornate, pearl-handled knives. "I don't 6 think you know what you're talking about, little girl. And I don't think you know what kind of people you're dealing with here...." 22:48 "Oi, Blondie, lay off, she's not had a good day. We're moving along here." * Sammy_Carrion continues to drag Tom back towards everyone else. 22:49 "Ahem." Nyssa is going clear her throat again. "I apologize for the trouble." 22:50 * Thomas_Blackstone grins. He has it now. * Amy_Morrison is not going to retreat just yet. "Answer me one question, then. What the in god's name could this girl have done to be made your personal bitch?" 22:51 "AMY!" I snap "Not here." 22:52 "Then come up with something better or shut the fuck UP!" Amy whispers harshly as she stands her ground. 22:55 * Thomas_Blackstone is being dragged away... he knows that Amy could get seriously hurt by this guy... "Rachel... You know what you're doing. Im not leaving without you. This isnt over..." He sounds a little desperate. 22:56 * Sammy_Carrion is getting a little panicky since the kind of exposition. 22:57 * Nyssa_Pritchart is standing between Thomas and the Rich Man, facing the other group. "Really. I have to apologize for the trouble. But, I must apoligize...you currently have this man's sister over there." 22:58 6Forza's grin grows wider. He pays no attention to Amy. Not when this young man seems to be out for a beating. Besides, his man's got her under control, he's sure. "You gonna take that, kid? Getting dragged away by a bunch of girls?"6, he's grinning even more broadly now. "Guess you don't really wanna help this girl, huh? Well, you don't have to worry...I'm going to take -real- good care of her tonight..."6, Nyssa is 6 likewise ignored. He's after the excitable one here. 23:00 * Sammy_Carrion 's face contorts to convey disgust. lightly moaning in future regret, I loosen my hold of Tom. "Please" for goodness sake, don't do anything stupid" * Sammy_Carrion 's hand moves around where her hatchet is under the cloak. * Amy_Morrison is VERY pissed, and shows it. SHe doesn't act yet but she shows that she could likely shoot a flurry of spells in a very short amouunt of time 23:01 "Can we PLEASE get some sanity around here?" * Thomas_Blackstone slips out from under sammy's grasp, walks towards the man, with slow, deliberate, seething steps, his cloak hanging behind his shoulders. "What was that?" 23:02 "Did the little man who actually needs to pay for a fuck just insult me?" 23:03 6"Oh? So the boy has a spine."6, his grin continues stretching, till it dominates the entirety of his broad face. "You heard me. I'm going to fuck your sister. Just like I fucked her last night. And the night before.", he strides towards Tom, until he's very close. "Watch yourself, now....the next thing you do may be your last." 23:06 * Nyssa_Pritchart completely gives up on trying to restore some semblance of order to this scene - in fact, she finally steps aside. "Tommy...you better kick his ass." 23:07 "We will..." Amy says. * Thomas_Blackstone blinks a couple of times, apparently coming to his sences, backing up a few steps "No, Im sorry, forgive me...."... Then, suddenly, Boot to the groin. 23:10 upon immediate reaction, I drop my hatchet into my hand and watch Blondie for any reaction to what just happened. * Amy_Morrison spins her staff and attacks the same spot on the blondie with the large end of my staff. 23:18 6Tom aims a boot to the groin.....and his foot collides with a body that feels like STEEL. His kick has no effect. Either that man's wearing some sort of codpiece, or something's wrong. As for Amy, who attacks the blonde man...he's quick. His body turns, allowing the staff to slide past him. He advances towards her, body sliding forward smoothly and draws his knives. He's within striking range. "Stop now, and I'll only 6 knock you out, girl." 23:26 * Nyssa_Pritchart eggs Tommy on from the sidelines. "Don't let him beat you!" 23:27 * Sammy_Carrion steps forward, well aware that Amy is in no state. I get between Amy and the blonde, and hold my hatchet low, with a hand up. "What did I say earlier? Today's not a good day for any of us. Please, I don't want to fight. * Amy_Morrison ignored the rogue and sammy, and focuses on the person who actually deserves her wrath, calling up a flurry of hailstones to buffet the man while tom attacks * Thomas_Blackstone slips over to the side, throwing out a punch across the man's jaw, trying to stay off of his hurt foot. 23:29 "Dammit, Amy, don't make this any worse than it is." "Asshole!" 23:30 "too late for that sammy, I'm not gonna let this bastard do anythign more to this girl. She may be too late to be saved but I'm sure as hell gonna try!" 23:34 6Oh? This girl here, with her axe has come to challenge the knife-wielding guy...."I'm telling you, girls...I'm being nice to ya....you should back off while you can...", he's circling now, jockeying into a more free position as subtly as he can manage...Tom aims for the man's jaw. Once again, it feels like he's punching a stone wall. The man snorts, and suddenly moves forward, pushing Tom off balance. He's also strong as a 6 bull. "My knife will be enough for you. Excuse me.", he turns around, and starts heading towards a teary-eyed, transfixed Rachel. 23:40 "Nyssa! grab the horses!" I call. "We need to get the hell out of here." 23:41 * Thomas_Blackstone stares at the man, standing straight and tall. "Face me, scum." his voice has taken a bit of a baratone edge to it... which rachel might find familiar... He has his knife out in a white knuckled grip. To the blonde "Listen pal, I don't want to hurt anyone and neither do my friends, they're just a little over their heads." 23:42 * Amy_Morrison thrusts her arms forward in anger and a blast of energy ripples through the air at the man. SHe doesn't have the concentration or mental patience to shape it any further. * Nyssa_Pritchart nods at Sammy as she begins racing to the horses. "Keep him back!" 23:44 "Shit Amy, we can't do anything here, so STOP MAKING IT WORSE!" 23:45 "Then DO SOMETHING!" 23:46 6It's that lack of mental patience that will probably save her. That, and the fact that it's a blast. Blondie can't dodge and attack her. Which is why he breaks. He's heard his boss talk. He understands who he's supposed to -really- hurt here. Knives are spun in hands as he moves quickly towards Tom. "I think I'll be more than enough for you, kid. Name's Giuliano the Knife. But that's not more than consolation for your dead ass." 23:48 6The knife isn't just going to deliver an introduction, though. He's out for blood. Which is why he advances, taking a page out of Tom's book. A long leg extends, a booted foot seeking to deliver a blow to Tom's knee. Blades are raised. 23:49 "I frankly don't give a shit Julie" Amy spits, still very pissed off as she draws her staff in front of her, eyes like knives as she looks for anythign she can do, be it offensively or defensively. 23:50 * Thomas_Blackstone whips around, facing him "Fuck off, it's the fat man I care about." He sidesteps the attack, slashing at the man's extended leg. 23:53 * Nyssa_Pritchart is too busy having unhitched the horses and getting them ready to a quick escape. "Alright, you two...we need to get out of here, and fast, okay?" * Sammy_Carrion falls back, puts the hatchet away, and bolts for the horses. "Nyssa!" I call. "grab Rachel!" 23:54 Once on Invincible, I pull out a couple of smoke bombs and chuck them out. 23:57 "Got her!" Nyssa motios to everyone else. "This is going to be messy!" 00:00 6Hailstorms and smoke, and a dirty fighter who's quick with a knife all conspire to make Tom's hit score, but only lightly. He can hear a hiss of pain. However, with smoke suddenly billowing everywhere....things get difficult to see....Tom can hear footwork, but where, he's not sure. He'll feel a knife slip into his side. It doesn't go deep, but a deep, warm gash can be felt.... 00:02 6"Still feel like such a big man, boy? Lay down your weapon and maybe I'll show a bit of mercy....god knows you're good with a knife...the boss is always looking for a hired hand...better take me up on my offer, little man...there's more where that one came from."6, no strikes come at Tom yet, though. But he doesn't hear footwork, and he knows what direction the voice came from. 00:03 * Thomas_Blackstone whips his cloak around, just like the duelists in the stories, and then strikes wildly at where he feels contact, coughing and staggering from the wound... 00:05 "Fuck You..." 00:07 6Tom strikes. And feels his blade catch flesh. Once again, he's good with a knife. And perhaps this guy is a bit cocky, or overestimated his strike. The blade slices, rather than stabs, unfortunately. Another hiss is heard. And....Tom will feel a sudden flurry of blows. A fortuitously-timed gust of wind manages to clear the smoke enough for all involved to see it. Two stabs to the sides...two to the gut. Then, a kick. This 6 one lays Tom on his back. Things look grim. The Knife leans down. His expression is a mix between anger and sick pleasure. His knife is held firmly in hand. "Nobody cuts me. Ever. You're gonna die ugly.", His arm draws back....and then sweeps forward. The knife slices deep, clear across Tom's face. He means to carve into an eye. Whether he did or not is not known. Because at that point, two things happen: 00:10 6Rachel screams, finally getting the courage to do SOMETHING, and Forza speaks loudly. "That's enough! Let the kids go.", Rachel pushes past Forza, and moves to Tom's side, kneeling beside him. Tears are in her eyes. She's shaking. "Tommy! I....", she doesn't know what to say. This is....she leans down, pulling her up against him, holding him tight in her arms, sobbing. The Knife, for his part, vacates. Quickly. Leaving you 6 with this terrible, bloody scene. 00:11 * Thomas_Blackstone is breathing hard, still coughing... It really, really hurts... "S-sorry..." 00:12 "I tried... I-Im not going to give up..." * Amy_Morrison rushes over to thomas' body and takes a deep breath, first loosing a wave of dulling magic over his body. * Nyssa_Pritchart stares at this scene, wide eyed, still fearing for Tommy. Leaping off of her horse, she heads towards him. "Tommy! Tommy, are you alright?" 00:13 6"I'm so sorry, Tommy! I....I shouldn't have done this!"6, Amy rushes over...and Rachel is reluctant to let Thomas go to let her work....but she does. 6Forza seems to have wandered off in the meantime. Then, after collecting her thoughts, gently pushes the others aside. "Please! Give me some space, or there won't be anyone left to cry to!" 00:14 * Sammy_Carrion rides over to cover them, loosening my hatchet again and looking around. * Thomas_Blackstone is awasha in sweet, sweet magical valium apparently, his words slured and nigh unintelligable. "Rachel, I need to know, did you come here on your own volition?" 6This space isn't good enough. You're going to need somewhere clean, if you don't want his wounds to get infected. The street is probably the worst place to be. And you'd better believe that all doors are closed except for the merc's office. Though there seems to be a guard posted outside now. * Amy_Morrison allows every ounce of magic she could gather to resonate in her hands. She had been very apprehensive about any kind of casting in her state but...it was now or never. Amy laid her hands on his stomach as bright blue sparks erupted from her palms, dancing crazily across his body. 00:17 "I need something we can put his body on, like a board. I also need any water you have...come on guys!" 00:18 * Thomas_Blackstone keeps murmuring things like "Get back here...", but it's obvious that he's completely delierious. "Here," I say as I drop a couple of viles down. "rub that into the wound, it should sterilize it" "Uhm, uhm..." Nyssa scrambles aronud a bit, but she doesn't know what to do. 00:19 "Sammy, you take care of that. Nyssa, don't just stand there, help if you can, otherwise make sure Rachel is in good condition." 6Needless to say, a good while later....you've stabilized him. And you're lucky enough that Nyssa can convince her father's caravan to divert their way home, because this is a one-stop trip. As you're leaving...you're stopped. It's Rachel. She has a sad look in her eyes. "Tommy...there's nothing I can say...but...I had to do this...for everyone. Give this to mother...", she'll pass over a small bag, probably containing 6 money, and a letter addressed to her mother. And you will all leave for home. 00:20 "R-right." "..." "You're not coming with us?" 00:21 6In that bag, there's a sizable amount of money. Several gold coins, many silver, and an assortment of rings. Rachel looks at Sammy. "If I don't do this...they'll just keep coming back. I can pay off Father's debt like this. If I can do that...I can be happy.", she doesn't look happy, but....resigned. Perhaps that's better than nothing. * Thomas_Blackstone cant think of anything else to say... "Im not going to let it end like this... Ill find a way to pay the debt... Ill get that bastard down here to pay it." 00:22 6She offers a sad smile....and turns. The wagon begins to pull away. END SESSION 5 And so our heroes' journey ends, with little to show for it but some scars. Yet Thomas has grown just a little bit more with the help of this comrades. With a Grim reminder in the mirror every morning, he's made that much a bigger man. Category:Game Logs Category:Season 1